


Of Aces and Liberos

by uselessmoth



Series: Haikyuu Bois - they’re all gay apart from a few [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Azumane Asahi, Only a lil Angsty really, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu, gets a lil steamy, self projecting, they/them pronouns for Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmoth/pseuds/uselessmoth
Summary: Asahi is leaving for Uni and respects that people are going to stuff up their pronounsNoya...tries to help
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Bois - they’re all gay apart from a few [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Of Aces and Liberos

Writing down the names felt unreal. A small collection of unisex, nouns, letters and really anything. Of course, Noya had helped as well. He was extremely happy to try and help Asahi choose a name. Their boyfriend was the human embodiment of pure adrenaline half the time. 

Having his support was the best thing ever. This tiny human who was actually the best boyfriend was nothing but supportive. Even if he had been sent into an identity crisis after Asahi came out to him. The memory of Noya lying on the floor of their room brought a smile to their lips. He had stayed there, saying nothing. Asahi was scared he was going to break up with them. Until he had shot up and proudly announced he was Pansexual instead of bi. Asahi then explained he still could be bi even if they were non-binary. Which sen him into another crisis. In the end, they called Suga to get Bokotou’s number. As dumb as Bokutou he was a massive help. Noya came out of the conversation revoking his statement on pan and going back to bi. Saying how that wasn’t he viewed people. 

Asahi was surprised at the number of people they knew that used gender-neutral pronouns. It made them feel even more secure in their newfound gender. And even if they didn’t Noya would kick their ass until they did. 

Now back to their present problem. A name. 

They were fine with Asahi. Another reason they kept it because it was opposite to Noya’s name. Yet, going into college they respected that people would mess up with their pronouns. It would take a lot to get used to them mainly due to their appearance. The beard and the long hair was nice to them. But to others it just made them seem more manly. Suga was the genius that suggested a name, by having a name that just screams non-binary would definitely allow people to know.

Going with that was a good idea. Now there was the problem of finding one that was a good idea. They had looked at heaps of unisex names and even random objects in their room. Nothing fit, however. Writing some down was the only thing that sorta narrowed a few down. None of them still felt right. They were going in three months, they needed something to call themselves before the meetup day. Perhaps they could call Suga and Daichi and get some help. Granted Suga was a bit too chaotic for something serious. He’d probably suggest something like goatee or negativity. Shithead. 

“Asahi! Nishinoya’s here.” 

As their mum yelled, Noya burst through their door. Smiling happily while hanging off the door handle. Still dressed in his school uniform. 

“Too late.” They yelled down. 

Noya sniggered. Asahi opened their arms for the smaller boy to slot himself in them happily. Noya did just that wrapping his arms around his partner’s waist. 

“Lemme tell you Asahi, it’s the weirdest thing to go to practice and you’re not there. I go to the gym looking for you then go to find Kiyoko to ask where you are. Ryuu’s devastated about Kiyoko not being there and Shouyou and Kageyama kept fighting and Yachi called out for Suga. It’s literally been two weeks and we’re still searching for you all.” He mumbled into their chest. 

Asahi felt their heart sink a little. They missed the younger years as well. Hinata and Kageyama were amazing to watch on the court, he saw Tanaka almost as much as he saw Noya but still missed the firecracker. Yachi was terrified of them most of the time but she was such a sweetheart. The other second… fuck third years now. Fuck Noya was a third-year now. They were old. 

“I’m so old…” they mumbled to themself. 

“Don’t say that Asahi-San. Everything’s fine.”

Everything was fine probably. Just it was the crushing anxiety of leaving. Their family, Noya, all the friends they made. University scared them but it was exciting at the same time. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” They nuzzled into Noya’s hair. 

“I’ll ring you every day. You’ll be so sick of me you’ll block my number.” 

“Noya do you really think I’d block your number. Back when we fought I didn’t even do it.”

The smaller of the pair leant up and kissed them. Getting more beard and chin than anything. Standing on his toes, Noya got up to about Hinata’s height. Asahi had literally 24cm on the boy. There were many creative ways of Noya finding Asahi’s lips. They liked some more than others. Such as using Tanaka as a footstool. Not so much the chop to the side that made them double over. 

They leant down a bit. Noya finally met their lips with a happy sigh. Asahi wanting nothing more but to lead them both to their bed. Yet with both their parents around it was going to be a no. It was strange. They had told their mum that Noya and them were dating but it was like she had ignored it. Yet, she hadn’t said anything bad and their dad had actually made a joke about their sexuality. Then said he didn’t care, he still loved them. 

It was a strange thing but they didn’t care. All they needed was Noya at this moment. Nothing else matters, so what if they were whipped? Being in love felt like getting past the impossible wall. Being in love with Noya was so much more. The boy was Asahi’s everything. 

Noya pulled away from the kiss. A smile plastered to his face. 

“So what is my wonderful bof-partner doing? Sorry babe.” 

Asahi laughed. Kissing his forehead. 

“Looking for a name. And I’ve told you it’s okay if you mess up. I mess up still.” 

“I know but I still feel baaaaaaddddd. Anyway let me see them names.” 

He walked over to the desk and lifted the paper. Brown eyes flitting over Asahi’s writing. A smirk finding its way onto his face. Finger landing on one. 

“I picked that one out for you.” 

“Yeah I wrote all your suggestions down.” Their face burned a little. 

Noya laughed again. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Noya put the paper back down. Sauntering back over to Asahi and threading their fingers together. Pulling them towards the bed. Asahi knew that their mind would drift into the gutter. Yet Noya didn’t have the evil glint in his eyes. Besides what they had done was basically nothing to what Suga would always imply that he had done with Daichi. The other in question would splutter and turn red. 

He flopped onto the bed. Dragging them along. Asahi awkwardly trying to avoid crushing him. God if their parents walked in they’d die of embarrassment. It was a very suggestive position. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Babe. Don’t worry just kiss me.” 

Asahi leant down and kissed him. Short and sweet. The thought of it being like their boyfriend crossed their mind. Knowing that if they ever voiced it, Noya would be on the other side of the room yelling at the top of his lungs. 

Noya gave a small groan. Not sensual, just annoyed. 

“Asahi stop being a pussy. Kiss me like you mean it.” 

“B-but but I do mean it.” 

Noya huffed. Linking his arms around their neck. 

“I’m gonna miss you okay… I can walk to your house from mine but when you leave-” He pulled them down kissing them, cutting himself off. 

Asahi pulled away. Noya stretching up for more. They placed a finger over his lips. Pushing him back down on the pillows. 

“Yuu… tell me what’s wrong.” 

“You’re leaving… I knew it was going to happen. Ryuu’s in the same boat but Kiyoko and him only just started dating. And she’s not going far. You are, we’ve never even talked about it. I’m gonna miss you, it’s all becoming so real to me.” 

Asahi frowned down at their boyfriend. Tears were gathering at his waterline. Bottom lip quivering slightly. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Noya’s voice cracked on the last word. “I’m supposed to be your support. Making sure you still feel loved and safe. I’m your Libero and your my ace. I’m supposed to make sure everything is perfect so you can succeed. So you can break through that wall.” 

Asahi felt their own tears starting to well up in the back of their eyes. Sniffing to try and prevent themselves from actually crying. Noya put his hands up. Cupping their cheeks gently. 

“Please don’t cry because of me. I’m sorry.” 

Asahi leaned down and kissed him gently. Their heart was burning inside their ribcage. Feeling like it might collapse under its own weight. Imploding from all the love they were trying to express. Noya was slowly becoming their everything in this world. Not their upcoming uni, the thought of leaving their boyfriend behind was physically going to hurt. 

“I love you. I promise I’ll call every night and I’ll come back as much as I can.” 

Noya laughed. Their lips were not touching but all either of them could see was the other’s face and eyes. 

“You’ll get sick of me. Like I said before I’m going to annoy the shit out of you. Everytime I ring you’ll say to your roommate ‘God, my boyfriend is calling me again. He called me when he woke up and got out of school. Now he’s calling me for the third time. I’ll never escape his annoying ass because I love him too much.”

Asahi laughed. Which caused Noya to try and kiss them again. It ended with an awkward clack of teeth and more laughter. By the end of it Noya was tucked into Asahi’s side and up against their neck. Occasionally kissing their neck. Sending chills down their back from the soft touch. 

“I knew I shouldn't have asked you for help.” 

“Huh?” 

“I was going to try and pick out a name for myself. But now you’re here that’s not gonna happen.”

“I like Ace.” 

It was mumbled up against their neck. Hardly heard at all. Yet it was there. 

“Why?’

“Cause you're the ace of Karasuno, I know Ryuu has the title now but you have always been my ace. The ace and his libero remember. And I like how our names are the opposite of each other and y'know. It still holds a connection to me. But that’s just my opinion I don’t care if you choose something different.”

Asahi pulled him closer. Surrounding him with both of their arms and squeezing tight. Kissing the top of his rapidly deflating hair. Coming back with the feeling of the gel he used on their lips. 

“I like it as well. But I’m not sure because it does have a more masc origin.”

“Just wear a skirt. You look amazing in them anyway. That’ll throw em.” 

Asahi just shook their head with a soft laugh. 

“You’d do anything to see me in a skirt you idiot.”

“Oh you know I would. You are so sexy wearing them.”

That caused an eye roll and another kiss to his hair. 

“Aye my lips are down here, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fine with my birth name cause like it’s unisex and I have a cute nickname from everyone because of it but like I’m heading to uni and used ‘Newt’ for the first time and I’m so fucking happy when people say it   
> And some people are so nice about my pronouns it’s honestly the best


End file.
